De pesadilla
by Misila
Summary: A Fabian, Emmeline le gusta dormida. Y despierta. Y enfadada. Y... de muchas formas, pero no así.


El _Potterverso_ pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

Este fic participa en el reto _Boggartízate de terror_ del foro _La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_.

* * *

_**De pesadilla**_

o—o

Fabian podría pasar varias vidas observando dormir a su novia, sin ser consciente del paso del tiempo. Y no le importaría.

Cuando duerme, Emmeline Vance no encaja en la definición convencional de adorable; ocupa ella sola toda la cama, ronca un poco y nunca cierra completamente los ojos, por lo que entre sus párpados se ve una estrecha franja blanca que asustó a Fabian la primera vez que la joven se quedó dormida en sus brazos. Por no hablar de que su rizadísimo pelo castaño parece la melena de un león recién electrocutado.

Sin embargo, y pese a que Fabian adora todos esos detalles que a otras personas les parecen extravagantes y poco dignos de considerarse graciosos, también le gustan otras cosas de Emmeline, que la sociedad tiene más asimiladas como encantadoras. Por ejemplo, adora el juego de luces y sombras en que se convierte el rostro de la joven cuando está relajado y la luz de la Luna se cuela por la ventana. Y el tono plateado que adopta su piel pálida por la noche; parece ella misma un astro caído.

Emmeline también le gusta despierta. Y, bueno, cuando acaba de levantarse también. Y está seguro de que le gustaría aunque la joven se pusiera a hacer malabarismos con los pies.

Pero sin duda, cuando Emmeline gusta más a Fabian es ahora. Pegada a él tanto que ni el aire puede pasar entre ellos, con los ojos cerrados y jadeando mientras lucha por volver a respirar a un ritmo aceptable. Aún temblorosa entre sus brazos, con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en su rostro de duende. Y el latido de su corazón martilleando en el pecho de Fabian a través de la piel de ella.

o—o

—_Dijiste que me ponías en peligro —comentó Emmeline la primera vez que ocurrió aquello, en el cuartel de la Orden._

_Fabian sintió que le faltaba el aire. Sabía que era peligroso para Emmeline estar con él._

—_Supuse que eras consciente de… —se mordió el labio, sintiéndose culpable—. Además, oficialmente te has unido a nosotros. No creo que haya mucha diferencia si estamos juntos o no —hablar en ese tono tan frío y calculador, tan propio de Edgar, hizo que se sintiera aún peor._

_Emmeline rio y lo besó._

—_Creía que eras tú quien disfrutaba haciendo bromas —replicó con suavidad—. Sé bien lo que implica esto. Y me has preguntado si estaba segura unas cinco veces._

o—o

La conversación ahora no va por esos derroteros; tienen muchas más cosas en la cabeza. Sin embargo, tampoco hablan de ellas. Emmeline no aguanta mucho despierta; pese a que se ha negado a que la traten como si estuviera enferma, aún no se ha recuperado por completo de las lesiones recibidas la semana pasada. Fabian no hubiera cedido a sus pucheros si Emmeline no hubiese hecho trizas su determinación a base de besos y caricias.

Fabian pasea la mirada por las heridas, casi cicatrizadas, que tiene Emmeline en los brazos. Ella no ha hablado de lo que ocurrió cuando los mortífagos la descubrieron, pero todos saben que escapó de ellos por pura chiripa. Y que tuvo mucha suerte.

El joven se dispone a dormir también; mañana será un día largo. Cierra los ojos y se concentra en la respiración profunda de Emmeline, y le es imposible no sentirse más tranquilo. En el minúsculo piso de su novia ha descubierto que puede encontrar una calma que pocas veces lo invade.

Un estampido devuelve a Fabian violentamente a la consciencia. El joven se incorpora bruscamente y coge su varita, a buen recaudo en la mesita de noche. Se levanta de la cama y, antes de salir del dormitorio, se pone sus calzoncillos y unos pantalones, sintiendo un pudor que hasta a él se le antoja ridículo. Si son mortífagos, poco les importará lo que lleve puesto un miembro de la Orden.

—¿Qué es eso? —murmura Emmeline, adormilada. Se sienta en la cama y se frota los ojos—. Fab… —se interrumpe cuando lo ve llevarse un dedo a los labios. Ella también escucha los pasos al otro lado de la puerta. Sus ojos grises se abren de par en par de miedo, y la joven se levanta para coger su varita también. Luego se pone una bata celeste y se acerca a la puerta con él.

—¿Dónde están? —se escucha preguntar a alguien—. Se supone que la chica vive aquí.

—Mira a ver en la cocina —ordena otro.

—Ahí no están; ya he mirado —comenta una tercera voz.

—En el baño tampoco.

—Por Circe, es evidente que están en el dormitorio —gruñe otra voz, desdeñosa. Es una voz femenina—. Están saliendo, así que seguramente nos los encontremos jugando a ser sanadores.

Por gestos, Emmeline indica a Fabian que se esconda tras la puerta y los aturda en cuanto entren. Él la mira con curiosidad, preguntándose qué tiene pensado hacer ella. La solución a su enigma lo hace palidecer, y niega vehementemente con la cabeza.

Pero, para variar, Emmeline no va a hacerle caso:

—¿Quién anda ahí? —inquiere en un tono excesivamente alto.

El efecto es inmediato: los pasos se dirigen hacia el dormitorio. Emmeline retrocede hasta sentarse de nuevo en la cama, y guiña un ojo a Fabian un segundo antes de que la puerta del dormitorio se abra de par en par.

Fabian logra aturdir a los dos primeros. El tercer mortífago, más prevenido, se gira hacia el lugar del que provenían los rayos que han dejado fuera de combate a sus compañeros y lanza un maleficio que Fabian rechaza. Emmeline agita su varita, pero el mortífago –cuyo rostro está oculto por una máscara plateada– lo desvía sin dificultad.

No tardan en llegar dos mortífagos más, que se unen a su compañero lanzando maldiciones a Fabian y Emmeline. Entre los dos logran desarmar a uno, pero uno de los mortífagos a los que Fabian ha aturdido antes lanza un hechizo en dirección a la joven, que no se lo espera. El rayo de luz la impulsa hacia atrás y la hace caer de espaldas en la cama, inmóvil. Fabian suelta un grito de rabia, pero no tarda en ver su propia varita saltar de su mano.

Unas cuerdas salen de la varita del tercer mortífago que ha entrado, atando las muñecas y los tobillos del joven, que pierde el equilibrio y cae al suelo.

—Vaya, vaya —Fabian mira a la única mujer –o, al menos, tiene voz de mujer– con todo el odio de que es capaz—. Mirad lo que tenemos aquí… Los dos traidores a la sangre juntitos. Compartiendo cama, incluso. ¿La elegiste a ella porque era la única que se rebajaría a acostarse contigo, Prewett?

—¿Qué quieres? —pregunta él, negándose a caer en el juego de la mujer.

—Oh, es bien sencillo. ¿Dónde se esconde el resto de tu…_Orden del Fénix_?—inquiere, imprimiendo una ingente cantidad de desprecio a las tres últimas palabras.

Fabian aprieta firmemente las mandíbulas.

—Quiere hacerse el héroe —se burla otro mortífago, sentándose en la cama, junto a la inconsciente Emmeline—. Como todos, al principio… —su voz suena a sonrisa y a Fabian no le gusta un pelo ese matiz—. Pero tranquilo, a ti no voy a hacerte nada —observa a Emmeline—. Es muy guapa, ¿sabes? —comenta, y coge un mechón del pelo de Emmeline.

—No la toques —gruñe Fabian.

Comprende que ha sido un error cuando los mortífagos se echan a reír.

—¡Sois _tan_ predecibles! —exclama la mujer. A Fabian su voz le suena de algo—. Bueno, ahora dime, Prewett: ¿dónde os escondéis?

Fabian mira a Emmeline y piensa en el encantamiento Fidelio que hay sobre el cuartel de la Orden. Sabe que, aunque se lo diga a los mortífagos, ellos jamás podrían entrar; él no es el Guardián Secreto. Pero decirlo supondría tener a esos hijos de puta apostados alrededor del cuartel, y tendrían que buscar otro lugar. Y Merlín es testigo de lo difícil que es encontrar un sitio adecuado para sus propósitos.

—No te importa —dice finalmente.

El mortífago que está junto a Emmeline la apunta con la varita.

—_Ennervate_ —ordena en voz baja. Inmediatamente la joven se remueve y se incorpora, confundida. Sus ojos se llenan de miedo cuando mira alrededor y comprende la situación. Fabian trata de sonreírle, pero los músculos de su rostro están tensados en una expresión de rabia—. No es personal, encanto —le dice el mortífago. Pese a no estar maniatada, Emmeline no se mueve. La varita que la apunta basta para impedirle cualquier intento de fuga—. Sencillamente es para que tu novio colabore. ¡_Crucio_!

Los gritos de Emmeline resuenan en los oídos de Fabian, que no puede soportarlo y aparta la mirada. Sin embargo, no puede dejar de escuchar el dolor, el tormento al que están sometiendo a la muchacha. Cuando termina, Emmeline ha caído de nuevo en la cama y tiembla violentamente.

—Segundo intento —gruñe uno de los mortífagos que está de pie—: ¿dónde está vuestra base?

Fabian mira a Emmeline, y luego a los intrusos.

—No se lo digas —ordena su novia desde la cama. Apenas puede moverse, pero habla con seguridad—. No se lo digas, Fab.

La bofetada que le asesta el mortífago es tan rápida que apenas se ve. Fabian sólo escucha el chasquido y lamenta no poder moverse cuando Emmeline se lleva una mano a la mejilla. La joven observa al hombre con odio.

—Nadie te ha pedido tu opinión —gruñe el mortífago—. _Crucio._

De nuevo los alaridos. Fabian forcejea para tratar de librarse de las cuerdas, pero sólo consigue hacerse daño en las muñecas.

—¿Dónde está vuestra base? —vuelve a preguntar la mortífaga. Fabian la mira con odio mientras Emmeline trata de recomponerse—. Tú lo has querido… —mira a sus compañeros—. Haced lo que queráis con la chica. Pero no te pases con la sangre, Augustus; piensa que luego alguien tendrá que limpiar todo esto.

—¡No! —grita Fabian, pero eso no evita que más cuerdas broten de la varita de Augustus y aten las muñecas de Emmeline al cabecero de la cama. La joven se revuelve, tratando de liberarse, pero no lo consigue. Uno de los mortífagos la apunta con su varita al tiempo que suelta una carcajada. Fabian ve la sangre teñir de oscuro la bata celeste de su novia, pero Emmeline no grita—. ¡Déjala! Ella no tiene nada que ver…

—Bueno —la mujer se quita la máscara plateada para mirarlo a los ojos. Fabian comprende entonces por qué le sonaba su voz. Es Bellatrix Black –Lestrange, según lo que escuchó hace poco–. Lamenta no tener su varita en la mano para darle su merecido a esa loca—. Ya que eres lo suficientemente egoísta para no preocuparte por ella… —Fabian aparta la mirada de ella al escuchar un chillido que Emmeline no logra reprimir—. ¿Dónde estáis?

—Aunque te lo dijera, no podrías entrar —gruñe.

—Ésa no era la pregunta. ¡_Crucio_!

Es entonces cuando empieza la verdadera pesadilla. Los gritos de Fabian se mezclan con los de Emmeline y al joven cada vez le resulta más difícil mantenerse firme en su decisión de no decirles nada a los mortífagos. No sólo por el dolor que hace arder sus entrañas, sino también por los alaridos de Emmeline, que en algún momento se convierten en sollozos quebrados. No se atreve a mirarla, y sólo alza la vista cuando la joven se queda en silencio.

Apenas ve a Emmeline; ni siquiera distingue el tono celeste de su bata, oscurecida por la sangre de la chica. Sigue atada al cabecero de la cama, pero ya no se mueve. Ni siquiera cuando los dos mortífagos que se están encargando de ella le acarician la mejilla casi con ternura. Pese a que cada célula de su cuerpo protesta, Fabian intenta patéticamente soltarse; no quiere que esos cerdos toquen a Emmeline.

Pero a ella parece darle igual. O no puede intentar apartarse. Fabian no es consciente de pronunciar su nombre, pero sí se da cuenta de que ella no le responde.

Y entonces le da igual cualquier tortura. Emmeline no se mueve. Y a él no le gusta verla así.

o—o

—Di algo, Fabian. Vamos, esto está dejando de tener gracia.

La voz no es la de Emmeline, pero llama la atención de Fabian. El joven lucha por abrir los ojos, y tras unos segundos encuentra el rostro preocupado de su hermano sobre él. Gideon parece asustado, pero sonríe cuando se da cuenta de que Fabian está despierto. A su lado, Emmeline también lo mira con preocupación.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —inquiere Fabian. Su voz suena ronca.

—Pasa que eres idiota —gruñe Gideon—. ¿Por qué no dijiste que se te había infectado la herida?

—¿Qué?

A modo de respuesta, su hermano apoya la mano en el muslo de Fabian. El joven suelta un grito ahogado de dolor y recuerda que no salió ileso de la última misión que le asignaron, hace una semana. Mueve las manos para que Gideon deje de hacerle daño; ya lo ha entendido. Pero su hermano ya ha dejado de presionar la herida.

—En fin —Gideon suspira, y Fabian se fija en el rostro de su hermano, tan parecido al suyo—. Podrías al menos haberle dicho a Emmeline que tenías eso; se hubiera ahorrado llamarme.

—No sabía lo que te pasaba —se excusa ella—. Además, nos ha costado despertarte.

Fabian alza una mano hacia Emmeline y sonríe cuando la joven la toma entre las suyas.

Está convencido de que nunca ha estado tan feliz tras despertar de una pesadilla.


End file.
